Black Suns and Golden Spaces
by Cee Marie
Summary: I was just your average sociopathic teenaged girl. Then one giant metal alien crash landed in my backyard, narcissistic attitude and all. Fuuuun. (Sunny/OC/Sides. Warnings for language, mental/physical torture, angst, slavery, violence, etc. full summery inside)
1. New Breath of New Wolds

I was Just your average sociopathic teenaged girl. My life was simple. I went to school, did my homework, watched movies with my dad. But why am I haunted by these dreams each night? And why do they suddenly seem to become real when a giant metal being crash-lands in my backyard? What's this about a twin and who the hell are the Primes?

Someone help me before I loose my mind even more.

**_A.N. (Warning: this will be a Bot/human fic as well as a human turned Allspark-ish... thing. I will have my own spin on it, so try not to worry about that. If I get too Mary sue or ooc, please tell me. Pairings; Optimus/Elita, Ironhide/Chromia, Will/Sarah, Sam/Mikaela, Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe, Firestar/Red Alert/Inferno, Ratchet/First Aid. There may be more later. Some are just mentioned. Also, there will be a great deal of language, violence, gore, gay-ish parings, threesome (sort of), mental/physical torture, implied rape, slavery, bullying, hints of self harm, depression, suicide, and genocide. This is a dark fic, so bring a flashlight. You have been warned)_**

**_Flames will be used to make s'mores. R&R please._**

I lay on my bed, face toward the ceiling, thinking about life. Or more importantly, death. Odd fascination, I know.

Guess that's what sets me apart from other teenagers. Well, that, and I'm a sociopath. And I'm not just saying that. I was diagnosed, along with OCD and depression. Great.

And thus, my contemplation on wether or not life was worth living. I flipped a stake knife between my fingers, feeling the sharp edges.

"Screw this, cutting wrists is for pussies. I'ma cut my throat." I lifted the knife over the pale flesh under my jaw.

Just then my door slammed open. I growled in frustration. "Daaaaad! Can't you see I was about to follow through with my long coming suicide?" I whined.

My dad looked at me oddly. "Sorry for interrupting your mid-life crisis, but dinner's ready." He knew I wasn't going to actually do it. We both did. Ever since Mom died I'd been playing with the idea.

"Breakfast night?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "Yup. Pancakes."

I laughed and jumped off the bed. I took the knife from my throat and expertly threw it at my wall, which it impaled quite nicely next to a dozen of its kin. What can I say, I'd been practicing since I was eight.

I padded down the stairs next to dad. My hair was wet from my earlier shower, but I ignored the slight chill that crept up the back of my neck.

"Class go well?" Dad asked me as I sat down.

"Pretty good, yah. Paul's been really pushing me." Dad walked over with two plates topped with pancakes.

"That's good. It means you're getting better." I nodded while pouring syrup over the sweet buttered goodness.

My muscles were still sore from my parquore lessons. I'd been practicing the French sport since I was ten. Seven years of back-breaking awesomeness. But I loved it.

We finished dinner quickly, making idle chit chat. How was your day? Good, yours? Good. Nice weather. Yah. How's school? One of the inner most ring of hell. Work? Same thing.

I tossed my plate in the sink and skipped into the living room. "Movie night!" I yelled.

"I know!" Dad yelled back from where he was loading up the dirty dishes. "You pick one out after you change for bed, 'k?"

"Sure." I bound up the stairs, two at a time. My door was the first one straight across from the stair way.

My door was a vortex of black held against the burning white of the rest of our house. The ebony pain touched all the wood save for a one-by-two foot square. On it in dripping red paint that looked too much like blood for the average person's comfort read; **Warning: Death Awaits All Who Enter.**

What can I say, I like my privacy.

Opening my door I was met with a similar image. My walls were light grey and flecked with the same bloody paint. It looked like a chainsaw murder took place here, with a half dozen body count.

My bed was rather plain, other than its unusual golden fabrics. It the middle of the ceiling was a gothic black and gold chandelier.

The floor was white carpet.

My walls were clothed in a mixture of drawings and band posters. Suicide Silence, The Devil Wears Prada, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, The Used, among others.

Tapped up were my sketches of vampires, zombies, and serial killers. Most was charcoal with red ink. Others were pencil.

Mixed among those were movie posters. Predator films, Alien franchise as well. Sweeney Todd, Nightmare Before Christmas, The Exorcist, Saw, and others of the horror genre (and yes, I consider dear Mr Burton horror).

This room was home.

I pulled open my closet door to grab myself some night cloths. Sweatpants and tank tops were stacked in a cubby in the back wall.

Choosing a grey of each, I went to the bathroom to change.

The bathroom was much like the main, but held much more gold.

I changed quickly and tossed my jeans and sweat in my hamper. I'd clean them tomorrow.

I plucked my toothbrush from a glass cup, holding several paintbrushes and knives along with the tool.

A squeeze of white paste and a quickly scrubbed my teeth clean. I took special care with my overly sharp canines. Natural, I swear.

I quickly spit the white slush and cleaned out my mouth.

My white blue eyes trailed over the face in the mirror.

My skin was pale from lack of UVB. I had think lips and a narrow nose. My eyelashes were long but thin, and my dark brow eyebrows curved in a permanently sarcastic way. My hair was choppy and short pixie cut, longer in the back. The dark roots contrasted nicely with the platinum blonde dye.

"Lookin' good there Katt." I hummed.

I quickly left my room and scampered down the stairs, leaping over the last six. A barrel roll broke my fall. Parquore was doing me good, I mused.

I stepped into the room opposite the kitchen and dinning. Clean halls opened into the living room. A comfy fabric couch stood six feet before the mighty flat-screened television. I almost worshiped the thing.

My fingers brushed along the covers of my beloved films. I chose the Corpse Bride. Morbid Disney.

Pushing the DVD in I plopped down on the couch.

Dad came in less than a minute later and sat down in his chair. Pressing play, we started on the film.

_~two-ish hours later~_

I lay awake on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. I wouldn't tell this to anyone, but I was afraid to sleep. I was scared of the nightmares.

No, they weren't from the films I watched or the things I read.

I'm honestly not sure where they came from.

The dark vortex above me sucked away all thoughts. I felt my mind going blank, eyes sliding closed. Fear rolled in me. _I don't want to sleep! I can't! _

My body wouldn't obey. Soon I fell into the clutches of exhaustion.

_The fist thing I felt was rage. It seems that's the only think I felt now. The dark around me slowly cleared to show barren metal. The ground was hot with explosions. The war had slowly grown through the vorns. It now reached every corner of the planet and beyond._

_I growled, blue body shivering with energy. Twin energon blades snapped out of my wrists._

_All around me mechs and femmes battled. Fires burned and explosions littered the sky. The air was alight with gun fire._

_My bright optics scanned those battling around me. They landed on a massive mech. My lip plates lifted into a smirk. This would be fun._

_Racing at the speed of a cyberwolf, I was on the 'Bot before he realized he was under attack. My quick form darted around him, blades stabbing and slashing at his vulnerable points._

_The mech roared and tried shooting at me. Not one blast hit my armor. Charge, stab, retreat, repeat._

_Again and again I hit him. Jumping onto the mech's back, I clawed at the back of his helm, no longer bothering with my blades._

_Claws raked over his chest and into the grooves of his side. He managed to get on good blast to my shoulder, but it was already too late. He collapsed, chest first, to the ground._

_I walked around him and gazed into his optics. The moment I waited from. I watched with pleasure as the life drained from those blue orbs. A wicked laugh left my vocalizer as his spark gave out._

_I laughed at the instability of life._

_I laughed at the ease in which things died._

_I laughed at those left to rust and those still clinging to existence._

_I laughed at the world. At the unfairness of it all._

_I laughed just to laugh._

_I laughed because it was better to laugh then to cry._

I jerked awake. Tears rolled down my face. A gaping hole rested between my lungs. A pain like nothing else burned through every nerve, every cell. It was the pain I felt every time I had those dreams. Each was the same, yet different. A world of metal giants, battling for a cause long gone.

Tears fell from my eyes. Every time I woke from it I left it. The longing. The feeling that something wasn't there. That something, or some_one _was missing.

As I grew more awake the tears and pain left, but the emptiness stayed.

It always stayed.


	2. A Gold Star Among Broken Glass

N.E.S.T. was slowly growing. Where four autobots once stayed, now homed eight. Among them was a silver mech.

Said mech was currently staring out at the stars, back turned to the main hanger. He simply sat there, optics toward the night sky. A deep sense of longing surrounded him.

Two bots watched him, one sad, the other confused.

/WhatHe is simply . Sideswipe misses his other half.s confused look the Prime continued.

**/Oh./ Bumblebee had heard a good deal about the Kaon warriors, but he hadnbot with new optics. He now understood Sideswipet have the time to make dinner. **

**A few moments later the stairs creaked under his weight and my door swung open. s ready.**You mean half ass Chinese takeout?Yes, it

**I smirked. **

**I said, sliding from my bed. **

**Dad didn**So, how was your saturday?Good as a day can be I interesting happen today?Took some more photos of bloody deaths with Alex.t really look the part though, black skinny jeans and piercings, he looked more like he would date a rock goddess than one of the male gender. Maybe thatOh? What of?Ax murder this was fun.t mind my grizzly hobby. Me and Alex took turns replicating famous murders and photographing them.

Dinner was over shortly after. I chunked my plate in the sink, disappointed I didnMovie time!Ready!Work?Sorry babe, just had a three car wreck. Got some criticals coming it. I gotta go. Give that movie a rain check,

**I didn**Love you!Love you too.s what other people said, right?

The door slammed and I was alone. I sighed before getting up and opening the little wood cabinet holding my precious treasures. My movies. It shatter. I half expected it to.

I shakily got to my feet, eyes wide.

The crater was fucking huge! Half buried in the black soil was a grey metal... something.

I froze for a moment, wondering what to do. Part of me screamed to call Dad, go to the police, something! But my less logical side told me

I took a step to do just that when the thing suddenly shifted. I froze once more.

The metal ball was pulling apart. Metal creaked and pieces stretched out.

Before I knew it, there was a freaking robot shakily climbing out of the crater.

It appeared hurt. There was a strange blue liquid leaking from its joints. With a groan one of its legs gave way and it collapsed with a .

I looked down to see my hands were shaking. Quickly I sorted through my emotions. I questioned. Excitement. I was freaking pumped that there was a twenty something tall robot in my backyard!

Before I lost my courage I ran to the sliding door leading outside and stepped out. The air was cool, but heat pooled from the crater and the robot.

Carefully I made my barefooted way toward the silver and grey mass. It was smoking and there was more of the blue stuff leaking. I circled around it, curious. It was covered in hundreds of pieces of armor. Beneath was a mix of gears and pistons. The metal was scorched is several places and bent in others. Two arms, two legs, feet, four-fingered hands, hips, back, chest. It looked like a man. Granted, a very large metal man, but still very humanoid.

Stuck in the calf area were... tires?

My eyes widened. He had a pair of tires! What, so he was some sort of car robot?

Just then I realized I had started calling it a he. WTF?!

My eyes roved over him more. Four tires, another pair in his shoulders. I stepped around him to where his head lay. I knelt down to get a better look at the piece. Human shaped, but with lots of curves and points. He had four triangular crests curving from his brow to form something akin to a crown as well as when looked like metal fins. Fins? But there they were. Curved and composed over many small pieces. Four pale blue cylinders were embedded in the metal. They looked like dead glass glow sticks or something. Like they normally glowed blue.

He was actually quite handsome, even to I human, I supposed.

My fingers brushed against his cheek. The gesture felt oddly familiar. Actually, all of it felt familiar. Like it had happened before. I shook away the thought, but still a feeling of longing rested in my heart. Like there was something I was missing, but now that lost piece was so close.

Ignoring the small emptiness, my eyes once more roved over the robott going to leave him out here. He was injured and for the first time in my life, I wanted to actually help someone.


	3. Migrain's Fleeting Sting

Things are starting to pick up. :) I don't own anything, only my oc's.

It was a good thing I owned a truck. Otherwise, I would never have been able to haul the robot into my work garage.

Our house was a fairly nice one with a two car garage built under the second story. But after Mom died, Dad had a second one car built on the other side of the house. It was my haven. No one was allowed in it. No one.

All around were scattered tools and parts. In one corner was the motorcycle I had been busting my ass building. It was my baby.

Pretty much, I was a mechanic in training, entirely self taught. Using the truck, I backed the silver robot into the garage after swiftly clearing out room for him.

I laid him down on the concrete as gently as I could, which wasnTime to get to work.d be a bad idea to let him bleed out.

That itself took over an hour. Clamping wires closed, mending torn plastic. It was especially difficult because the technology was just so alien to me. Wait... Could he be an alien? That would actually explain a lot. Falling from the sky, being living metal, bleeding blue. I decided to just run with the idea and got back to work. Once he stopped leaking I set to work pounding out the dents in his armor. There were a lot.

Some pieces were so badly damaged I had to remove them completely. I felt semi guilty for taking them off, but they would always be replaced. I hoped.

That took another few hours. Luckily, Dad would be gone until early morning working on the hospital. Funny, we were both tending to patients. I chuckled at that.

Once the armor was fixed up as best I could, I tried straitening him out. He was already on his back, but I went ahead and straitened out his legs and positioned his arms at his sides.

It was much easier to work with him like that.

My hands rested on the chest armor and I once more felt the deep thumbing of what must be his heart.

That brought a wave of curiosity. How could a robot have a heart? Carefully I climbed onto his chest. The closer I got to the center the stronger the pulsing got.

My fingers brushed against the center where the beating was the strongest. A piece of metal gave way and my hand dipped into the cavity. I jerked my hand back, only to have it cut on the sharp edge. I hissed in pain.

The there was a severe burning. My eyes widened. I must have torn a wire when I pulled my hand back, because now it was stained in blue. The burning got more severe and tears came to my eyes.

**I whimpered. A sudden rush of pain hit and I cried out. Clutching my hand I bent over into the fetal position, my forehead resting over the robotd never heard. **

**I was in a great room, crystal walls spiraling up. The floors were metallic marble. Silver pillars rose from the floor. Around me stood twelve ivory statues. Somehow, I recognized them, Leadership, Chaos, Wisdom. Time, Joy, Protection, Balance, Creation, Energy, Spirit, Innocence, and Growth. In the center of the Guardians was a massive grey cube. Engraved on its surface were words so ancient they could no longer be translated. **

**It was... beautiful. **

**I tipped my head back, basking in the warm energy given off of the cube. The Allspark... whispered a voice in my head. My eyes snapped open. **

**ThatWait? Mech? How did I know that?When?re one of many frames. **

**The two What are they doing?**

Really? Like a child?s lips moved but I .s nicer markets.

The vision once more fades to show me something very different from the previous two.

The sight made my heart ache.

It was the little red and yellow twins clutching the cold, pale forms of their creators. Energon tears ran down their faces. There had been a rebel attack. The twins had been away at the time. Their home was bombed and their parents offlined.

It faded to show me twins several months later. They huddled next to each other in the grimy underworld of Kaon.

Sides. We have to ,I can

**The yellow twin growled. His other half remained silent. **

**My sight changed once again to show a teenaged version of Sunstreaker, now a brilliant canary yellow, battling for his life in a gladiator arena. He bolted toward the larger bot, slashed at sensitive wire with his energy blade, then retreated just as fast. As the battle wore on the larger mech grew weaker and weaker until he collapsed. **

**The youngling stood over his enemy, blue stained blade held at the ready as he looked up to onlookers. **

**My breath hitched to see Megatron gazing down at Sunstreaker with wicked delight. His once beautiful blue optics now shone red. **

**He smirked and nodded. Sunstreakercons. **

**The planet dying. **

**Sending the Allspark into space. **

**Fleeing the planet. **

**Getting separated. **

**Sideswipe arriving to earth first. **

**Sunstreaker following close behind. **

**Being attacked by Seekers. **

**Armor ripping from his frame. **

**The pain he felt as heat tore at his protoform during re-entry. **

**Offlining, mind only on his missing half. **

**I was suddenly pulled back to my body. My eyes blinked owlishly. That was... different. I looked down first at my injured hand, coloured with a strange mixture of red and blue. The energon no longer stung my open wound. My eyes then landed on the prone form under me. **


	4. Songbird's Cry

I was washing off the remaining energon on Sunstreaker's chassis when the main garage opening alerted me to my dad's return.

I jumped to my feet and raced toward the door. I paused when a sudden thought hit me. What if he woke up when I wasn't there.

I hurried over to my work bench and attached a little thing-a-ma-bop to the wall before flipping it on. Motion detecter. A little alarm would go off if anything moved.

That done, a sped out the door, pausing just enough to switch off the lights and lock the door.

Dad looked bone tired. I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Go on to bed." I murmured in his embrace.

He just nodded and made his way to the master bedroom.

A wave of exhaustion hit me and I decided it would be best if I followed my own advise. Bounding up the stair, I collapsed on my bad in a pathetic mess. I honestly didn't care.

Consciousness left me almost immediately.

_'__Greetings, Katlyn Singleir'._

_My eyes fluttered open._

_I was met what colours I had never seen before. I blinked. The colours remained. I looked around. I lay on metallic ground. Around me rose multicoloured crystals. They were... breathtaking. I sat upright, looking around. A soft breeze brushed my hair as I took in the beauty._

_'__These are the Crystal Gardens of Praxus.' Said the voice from my vision. I spun around to see a metal being looking at me fondly. I immediately knew she was a femme, and a beautiful one at that. Her body was hour-glass curved with a mix of blue and violet armor. From her helm tumbled glowing electric treads. It looked almost like hair, but I knew they were instead sensitive wires, much like cat whiskers._

_'__Who are you?' I asked, my voice coming out oddly metallic._

_The femme chuckled. 'Sorry. Excuse my rudeness. I am Solus Prime.'_

_My brow rose. 'Prime? LIke Optimus.'_

_'__In a way. I am one of the first twelve. Me and my sibling were the first cybertronians created. We are closer to deities then rulers like the modern Primes.'_

_'__Oh.'_

_She smiled kindly. 'It's a lot to take in, I know.'_

_'__But, why me? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to be involved in all this. It's actually what I've been hoping for for years. A little adventure, ya know?' But, wouldn't someone else be a better fit?'_

_'__Believe it or not, you were not chosen by accident. I feel you are the best chance to redeem my son.'_

_'__Sunstreaker you mean?'_

_'__Yes. Although he and his twin were raised in Kaon, they were born Iaconian. I am the mother of Iacon, and thus, they are my children. I am the Guardian of Protection after all'_

_'__Oh.'_

_'__Primus has great plans for you, young one. No matter what others tell you, you are important.'_

_Her words sent a twinge in my heart. I knew beneath my cocky exterior, there was a little girl terrified of failure. Always fearful of abandonment._

_Solus stepped closer to me, her smile never leaving. She brushed a hand against my cheek._

_'__Do not worry, I will be with you throughout your journey.'_

_'__How did all this happen though? These visions? My dreams? Even as a little girl, I've been dreaming about you.'_

_'__The visions are a result of you accidentally placing your hand in Sunstreaker's spark chamber. His essence bonded with the energon your body absorbed. His spark has been longing for his other half, so it latched onto the closest thing to his twin; you.' _

_'__How am I like Sideswipe?'_

_'__Your personality. You're like the perfect blend between them.'_

_'__Oh.'_

_'__As for the dreams, you will understand in time. The memories will come back, if painfully. That is why I give you a choice. You can remain in this comfortable life you have now. Sunstreaker will be reunited with his brother some other way. Or, you can continue down this path. It will be painful, not just physically. Your very sanity will be questioned. When all is said and done, you will not be the same femme you are now. The choice is yours."_

_I looked into her blue optics. My life wasn't so bad now. I had my dad, Alex. But then what? Would it be worth giving them up, for something like this? I could be killed. Hell, Dad and Alex could be killed! But the thought was so tempting. Solus said that if I continued I would find out why I had those dreams._

_"__I'll do it."_

_She smiled at me. "That's my girl." Her hand brushed against my cheek again. 'It's time for you to wake of now, young one. Primus be with you.'_

My eyes fluttered open. I was once again in my room.

Beside me _Mama _by My Chemical Romance was playing. I groaned and got up. It was Monday. A school day.

Switching off my phone alarm, I groggily made my way to the bathroom. Brush hair, clean teeth, deodorant, makeup.

Now a bit more awake, I moved on to my closet to put on my outfit for the day. I decided on a pair of black jeans and a gold halter top.

Bounding down the stairs, I swiftly made myself some breakfast cereal. I finished eating quickly and dumped the bowl in the sink. Next I packed a quick lunch.

Stuffing it in my backpack before pulling out a sketchbook.

Dad was still asleep. Good. I quietly snuck into my garage. Couldn't have Dad finding an unconscious Sunstreaker.

I switched on the lights and sighed in relief to see he was still asleep. Setting the sketchbook on my bench I went about checking his wounds, making sure no welding ripped during the night. He seemed good.

I sat down comfortable on the floor, sketchbook in hand, and started to draw.

Sketch after sketch of my alien friend.

While I drew my mind wandered to last night. It wasn't a dream, I knew that. Then what? A vision? The thought seemed ridiculous, but then again, laying next to me was a giant alien robot.

So it did happen, I actually had an alien goddess in my head. And I was meant to help them. But how? What was my purpose in all this? Solus had said I was important, that I would help Sunstreaker; but it felt like there was more to it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Instead I focused on drawing.

Along with Sunstreaker, I drew images of my dreams and visions. Iacon, Koan, Praxus, Solus, Sideswipe, Optimus, even Megatron. Soon my book was almost all cybertronian.

I was currently drawing Sunstreaker after a victory in the Gladiator arena, a fallen opponent under his feet. Power seemed to roll of him in waves.

I had a feeling that together the twins had a good chance of doing serious damage to even Megatron.

"Katt!" I snapped my book closed and jumped to my feet. Sprinting out the door, I switched off the lights and locked up my haven before meeting Dad in the kitchen.

"Sup girl." He smiled, giving me a fist bump.

"Nothin much."

Grabbing my backpack, we entered the main garage and jumped in Dad's Volkswagen CC.

Then we were off to hell.

Math, English, Physics, American History, Health. That was my schedule, plus lunch and gym.

Math was hades, English was okay, Physics the creation of Satan, the other two somewhat enjoyable. As was gym, since one of my passions was parquore.

At the moment I was sitting through a boring lecture of gravity and shit. Damn Newton.

_'__Having fun?' _Asked Solus from inside my head.

_"__Fuck off." _I grumbled. Solus appeared to be developing sarcasm.

She chuckled.

_"__If you're going to head-chat with me you might as well be useful and help me with this science stuff."_

_'__Sorry sweetspark, but that would be cheating.'_

_"__Screw you."_

Bored, I pulled out my sketchbook and started to go over some of my drawings in pen. I just loved the clean feeling of ink.

My hand curved around gently strokes over Sunstreaker's helm, taking special care with his fins. They were rather sexy, I mused.

Then I snorted, realizing I actually found an alien robot more attractive than others of my own species. Go figure.

"Wow. That's even better than your usual drawings."

I smiled at Alex who was leaning dangerously close to my own desk.

"Moron, sit down before you fall out of your chair."

He pouted. "If that's what I get for trying to give a complement then don't expect anymore praise from me."

His eyes roved over the drawing again. "What is it anyway? Some badass robot?"

"Autobot actually." I blurted out. My eyes widened at what I said.

_"__Oh shit! Is it oaky that I said that?"_

_Solus chuckled. 'Yes, it is alright. Other humans will most likely not believe you on the matter. Just be careful.'_

_"__Okay..."_

"Autobot? What's that?"

I shrugged. "The good guy faction of a metallic alien race. The bad ones are called Decepticons. This is Sunstreaker."

"Oh, Okay then. Cool."

I smiled. Might as well run with it. "Yah, I got the idea from a dream I had last night."

"Sweet."

"Can you show me more?" Asked Alex as we exited the school. Finally the day was over.

I shrugged and handed the sketchbook to him. His eyes widened as he looked through it. "Wow..."

I smirked. "Thanks."

"What's this?" He asked, showing me the picture.

"Kaon. That in the corner is the gladiator pit."

"Dude, you really thought this stuff through."

I shrugged. "It was a very detailed dream."

"What about this one?"

"Iacon."

"This?"

"Praxus."

Alex gazed at the drawing. "It's so real." He muttered.

A car's honk pulled both our attentions.

"Sorry Al, Dad's here. Gotta go."

He handed back my sketchbook. "Okay, see ya."

I waved goodbye and jogged to the car.


End file.
